


Life, the Universe, and Other Injustices

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, High School, Library Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library (lifetime in a moment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, the Universe, and Other Injustices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastgoodname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thelastgoodname).



Faith, slutty and powerful, has taken _everything_, Buffy's friendship and Xander's virginity, but she can't have Giles.

Willow can hear Giles grunting and the scratch of fingernails on the circulation desk, smell the dirt and sweat of unwashed Faith, the bitter must and tea of Giles, see -- _no_ \-- where Faith's sliding around Giles... It's not _right_ that Faith's fucking Giles helpless, not _fair_ that Willow's choking back a moan, that Faith has broken Giles but all Willow's malfunctioning brain wants is to _become_ Giles, pinned to the circulation desk, pressing Faith into _her_, cupping Faith's ass in ecstasy.


End file.
